Corners
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: Slash: McCoy realizes that he’s jealous. But not of Jim. Kirk/McCoy


Title: Corners

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 1043

Summary: McCoy realizes that he's jealous. But not of Jim. Kirk/McCoy

Spoilers: None.

Notes: Pre-Movie. Academy days. This is also my first at a Star Trek fic so please be nice. For the smallfandomfest Fest05 at livejournal using the prompts Kirk/McCoy and Jealousy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The whiskey burned as he tossed it back. At least McCoy hoped it was whiskey. There was really no telling in a bar as seedy as the one Jim had dragged him to. But whatever it was seemed to be doing the job of getting him drunk just fine so he motioned for another, ignoring the way Jim seemed to be flirting with the woman and her friend on the other side of the bar.

He glanced up in time to lock eyes with his friend, before Jim sent him a grin and tossed an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Jim said something and suddenly the woman was laughing, pressing closer the man. And damn it if Jim wasn't eating the attention up. McCoy just hoped to god that his friend didn't pick up something again.

Something curled in his stomach as he watched the blonde lean up and press her lips to Jim's. It tightened as his friend returned the kiss eagerly. He frowned, wondering if maybe he had drunk too much after all, and turned away. But the feeling stayed as he caught sight of them out of the corner of his eye.

Jealousy.

He was fucking jealous. And what startled him the most was that he wasn't jealous of Jim. Well, maybe a little but who the hell wouldn't be in his position. No, he was mostly jealous of the two women. It was far too easy to image himself in their place, pressing up against Jim, touching, rubbing… He downed the last of the maybewhiskey, hoping against hope that it would wipe the image from his mind.

It failed.

McCoy made a motion for yet another drink, tossing this glass aside with the other five-- no six.

Suddenly the blonde was gone and a red head, one of the blonde's friends, was in her place, not that either of the women seemed to have a problem with it.

"Make it a double."

oOoOoOoOoOo

It had to close to four in the morning when he was woken by a loud banging at his door. Groaning, he pulled his pillow over his head, burying it in the mattress. He had just gotten off of a double shift not less than an hour before and all he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe if he just ignored the person they would go away.

The banging, if possible, got even louder.

"Open up, Bones. Let me in."

A sigh escaped him as he pulled himself out of bed and opened the door. The figured stumbled into the darkness, barely avoiding crashing to the ground by Bone's restraining arm. "What is the matter with you? Are you trying to wake up the entire dorm?" He didn't even wait for an answer before calling for the computer to turn the lights on, flinching at the sudden brightness.

But what he saw when he looked at Jim made him want to flinch even worse. Molten bruises covered his face, blood pouring out of his nose and several cuts along with bruises in shaped in what appeared to be handprints wrapped around his neck. "Damn it, Jim," he muttered, leading the man over to his bed before digging around in his bed side table. "Who did you piss off this time? A boyfriend? Husband?"

"Something like that," the words were muffled and McCoy glanced up in time to see Jim bury his face into his pillow.

"Oh, hell no." He yanked the younger man up. "You're not getting blood on my pillow."

"You're so mean," was all the Jim had time to say before McCoy jabbed the hypospray into his neck, causing him to let out a strangled noise.

"I know." He pulled his friend up and shoved him toward the bathroom. "Go get cleaned up, kid."

Jim muttered something but, surprisingly, did just that.

Flopping back down on the bed, he curled up on the not completely uncomfortable mattress and sighed. He didn't know how long he laid there like that, half-asleep, until the door to the bathroom swished open and the bed dipped beside him.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping on my bed," McCoy said. Turning, he caught sight of Jim stretching out beside him.

Jim just glanced over at him, amused. "You gonna kick me out?"

It was quiet. They both knew that Bones wasn't going make him leave. If he was going to do it then he would have done it long ago, the first time that Jim had shown up at his door drunk and worse for wear. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Tell ya in the morning," was muttered right next to his ear. He froze and glanced quickly to the side, catching sight of his friend's face only inches from his own. A strange expression crossed the man's face as he propped himself up on his elbow. Before he knew what was happening, Jim had swooped and captured his lips with his own.

McCoy let out a moan, pressing up and wrapping a hand around the back of Jim's head. Both of them were breathing hard as they broke apart, Jim resting his forehead against his friend's. "Fuck, Bones. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

Gaping, it was all McCoy could do to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "How lon--. Then why the hell didn't you do this sooner?"

It was Jim's turn to look startled, before a grin crossed his face, erasing whatever traces of uncertainty that had been lingering there.

"I was waiting for you to make the first move then I realized that you weren't going to." Then Jim was nuzzling at his neck, swiping up with his tongue until it brushed an ear, which he proceeded to turn his attention to. "So, what do you think?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face, staying long enough that uncertainty was beginning to creep back into Jim's expression. Then he grinned and reached up, pulling the younger man down and pressing their lips together. He wrapped his free arm around Jim's waist, forcing the warm willing body down against his own, creating a more than pleasant friction.

"Computer, lights off."

McCoy knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.


End file.
